


One Step Closer

by Ad_Nihilo



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Nihilo/pseuds/Ad_Nihilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of their journey, there are moments of tranquil that neither would trade for the world.</p>
<p>aka. your local pile of Luneth/Arc drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Because I can.  
> It's a drought out here, there is not enough Luneth/Arc please send help you know the situation's desperate when someone as bad at writing as me tries to do it
> 
> Word Count: 506 done from a brick phone, apparently. Not bad, I guess. Post game stuff.

Freelancers had it tough. They didn’t grow much, they couldn’t equip much and their spell choices were limited- and even moreso their magick capacity.

‘But oh well,’ Arc mused, ‘nothing we can do about that,’ he thought as he tottered over to where Luneth was, using the last of his magic to cure his wounds. After all, it’s not like they were blessed by a crystal or something; it’d take years and years of training for Arc to even scratch the surface of the second tier of white magicks.

Still, he huffs, it’s the ladder he intends to climb. After all, who else is going to take care of the ever-reckless Luneth’s wounds?

“Thanks, Arc!” the silver haired freelancer flashed him a smile. The brown headed one blushed a bit, returning the gesture and helping him up. “How are you feeling? Think we can go a bit further? Or do you wanna head back?”

Arc suppressed a frown. He was clearly in no state to continue- he was out of magick power and would only be a burden to Luneth. “I’m not sure. I don’t think I can keep this up much longer…”

“Alright,” he nodded. No questions asked, the boy took his hand and began to lead him back the way they came, taking care to escort him over uneven ground and patches of water so as to not even let the slightest bit of damage onto him.

“Hey, you’re hurt too,” he suddenly noticed.

Arc blinked. His fingers trailed to follow where Luneth was looking, to the side of his neck, almost hidden by his scarf- there was a slight cut, nothing more. Heck, it was so shallow, it was hardly there. “It doesn’t seem too bad,” Arc laughed, “It’s not like you can fix it, anyway.”

“H-hey,” Luneth yelped, “just because I’m not good at magick…”

Breathlessly, the mage-freelancer stifled another giggle. “I’m fine, you worrywart.”

Luneth whined at that, and being overprotective of Arc as he is, gently removed his scarf anyway. He traced the cut lightly, pressing his lips to it and drawing back. Arc’s cheeks flared up when he realized what just happened.

“I can’t use magick, but I’ll kiss your wounds better if you want.” he grinned. “Do you have any more?”

And Arc, curse himself (or perhaps not) got his tongue so twisted in trying to reply that amongst the stammers and stutters…

“Ow!”

He bit it.

Again, it was light- but Luneth pried away his hand from where he was holding his mouth, placing his thumb on the edge of his lips. “Was that an accident?”

Arc nodded.

“Aw,” The silver haired boy did a mock face of disappointment.

“Are you gonna…?”

And Luneth’s expression was the only reply Arc needed to his unfinished question; _do you want me to?_

The aspiring mage blushed crimson, but, mustering all his internal strength, nodded. Luneth- almost uncharacteristically timid- closed the gap between them.

Arc began to wonder what else he could do to deal minor damage to his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love for DarKiss and infxrmus for reviewing last chapter; it means a lot to me <3  
> Anyway, I gave up trying to make these chronological. Half of my writing fell into sarcasm tone, so I had one solution.
> 
> Word count:824. Eh?

The teal haired magus whom had made himself known as Desch had learned quite a lot about this little group within the few moments he had met them.

One, don’t mess with Refia or You Die. Hands down, just don’t do it. Two, Ingus’ facial expressions had the variety of a rock’s. Three, Luneth is really scary when Arc is involved. Take two seconds ago; a tiny dragon baby waddled out of its eggshell and bit Arc’s leg. Needless to day. Desch was going to find out what roasted dragon tasted like tonight. Hm, he was actually looking forward to it.

As Refia packed away their future dinner, the warrior of the team shot a glare to all the other younglings, the glint of his sword emphasizing his point. _Just try to touch him. I dare you._

…yeah. Even Desch wouldn’t take that up.

Unfortunately, said intimidation was a tad too much, and said younglings started screeching. The roar they got in response was almost immediate, and no one had to be told what was happening.

“We gotta go! Jump!”

He turned tail and leapt without hesitation, the four close behind- the wind screamed in his ears as they fell, but not loud enough to deafen the sound of the wyvern, outraged to find that the food it had gathered for its young was gone. Maybe it had noticed that one of her oversized winged lizard babies was missing, as well. Who knows.

“Was this really a good idea?” he barely made out Ingus’ voice amidst the noise. How he could keep that same level in his tone while falling a million miles a second, no one would ever know. “We may not survive the fall.”

“We didn’t have a choice!” Refia yelled back, “It’s die of heights or get torn to dragon feed!”

Desch, despite himself, laughed breathlessly. “It’s okay, I got this!”

He turned himself around to face the four- it was then that he noticed that Luneth and Arc had been completely silent during the fall. The white mage was cradled in the warrior’s arms, his face pressed into the crook of Luneth’s neck whilst the silver haired boy put his lips to brown hair, speaking words of assurance meant only for him. By all means, Desch saw that Luneth was ready to turn their position around at any given time to cushion Arc’s fall.

Eh, too bad. He can go die for him another time.

“Aero!” he raised his arms, raising a cry of alarm from Refia as a slightly underpowered vortex propelled them upward- they were tousled a bit, but no major casualties. When they began to fall again, he began to rapidly chant a second spell.

“-I call on you, Chocobo!”

The poor thing was incapacitated by five sudden projectiles from above, their arrival greeted by a cloud of fluffy yellow feathers.

 

* * *

 

“Hold on. You’re saying we fell a million feet down a dragon’s nest- _and your hat is still on your head?_ ”

“I don’t think we’re supposed to question that.” Refia piped up. Ingus, on the other hand, seemed to take joy in provoking the teal haired man, and smirked.

“It’s a secret.”

“ _Tell me!_ ”

Luneth laughed, watching Desch tug at Ingus’ hat- it came away cleanly and the magus was so very bewildered at it all that he started checking it for binding magicks of sorts… or something. “Ingus’ head is so big that it fits into it perfectly.”

“Haha. Very funny.” The red mage shot him a deadpan look.

Arc, meanwhile, sat off to the side, absentmindedly fluffing the chocobo’s feathers.

_“Luneth, we’re not going to make it! It’s too high to jump from here!”_

_The warrior, for once, ignored his words- scooping him up in his arms, he followed the other three suit and jumped. “We don’t have any choice,” his voice was low, more so directed at the dragon above than to Arc, “don’t worry. I’ve got you.”_

_“Luneth, we won’t-“_

_“Shh,” he put his mouth to the top of the white mage’s head. “We’ll be alright- trust me.”_

Trust me. _Those were words Arc would never take lightly, especially not from him. He buried his face into Luneth’s neck, trying not to hyperventilate too hard from the pressure of falling. “You better not do something dumb like sacrifice yourself to cushion my fall.”_

_Before he could answer, a sharp gust of wind sent them flying up again. It wasn’t too strong, but enough to make Luneth let go of him just before they landed on a chocobo._

“Arc?”

The white mage started, looking up. Luneth was sitting down next to him, watching Desch chase Ingus with a hat in his hand, while Refia was cooking an early lunch.

“I’d die for you, y’know,” he murmured, hugging his knees. “But I’d rather not… I’d rather live for you.”

Luneth ran off to help with the cooking before Arc could get a word in.

**Author's Note:**

> wheezes i think i got their personalities wrong please send help
> 
> (Prompts/comments/critiques would really make my day! <3 )


End file.
